Running From The Past
by serenitysmalfoy
Summary: Shedding some light on Olivia’s past is a hard task, but when a case involves a rape victim who’s from her past, it gets a bit more complicated, and suddenly Elliot doesn't know his partner as well as he thought he did.
1. A past that Haunts

Running From the Past

Summary: Shedding some light on Olivia's past is a hard task, but when a case involves a rape victim who's from her past, it gets a bit more complicated. Suddenly, Elliot finds that the world isn't just black and white, and that sometimes, there's nothing you can do about criminals no matter how much you may want to.

Chapter one: A Past That Haunts

John Adams stood in the New York's central park starring at the sky above him. The stars shun as bright as the moon they surrounded. His hands were in his jacket, it was fall of 2004 that night, and the weather was perfect. It wasn't to hot, wasn't too cold. He figured it would be a nice night for a walk.

Soon after he drifted into his thoughts he heard a scream. The voice sounded female and as if it was by instincts he ran, fast as he could. Something told him that he wasn't going to like what he saw, and by the sight that graced him with its presence he was told that his gut feeling was right.

Someone, something was holding a girl who looked young. He couldn't tell how young because it was too dark to see most things. John shined his flashlight at the perpetrator. He growled like a dog who was hunting for its food. John attacked the man holding the young girl. The man ran, with out putting up a fight and John didn't even bother to go after the man, instead he grabbed his cell phone and dialed nine one, one. While explaining what happened John ran to the girl to check for her pulse. She was still breathing, that was about the only good sign. Her clothes were ripped, bruises were all over her stomach. She seemed no older than sixteen or seventeen. He sat there and waited while the operator told him she was sending someone there and to hold on for a few more minutes. He nodded, forgetting that the person on the other line couldn't see. He corrected his mistakes.

"Is anything happening now?" the operator asked trying to keep John calm. She heard a whimper of pain and then someone calling out a name.

The girl lay helplessly in Johns Arms, the only sign of life was her slight whimpering and the one time she called a name;

"Buffy…" It was almost a whine.

---

Detectives Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler got out of the car. Both detectives were tense, bracing themselves for anything to happen. It'd been a long time since one of the victims were alive, but this wasn't necessarily a good thing.

---

Elliot and Olivia entered the patient's hospital room. Elliot felt immediate anger towards the person who did this to a young girl who had yet to be identified. He wasn't really ready for this yet, but then again, you could never be ready for this type of thing. Beside Elliot, Olivia stood still not making a single movement. Her entire body was even more tense than it usually was in a situation like this. Her skin seemed paler when he looked at her, she looked as if she were going throw up.

Olivia stared at the girl who was currently in a coma. She was young, 16 years old. She knew this girl, but she hadn't seen her since she was a toddler.

---

Olivia had been quite during the ride bad to the station. They'd found out a lot about the girls situation. It seemed that she had been beaten- that one was obvious- and raped nearly to death. Another thing, it seemed that she had also been tortured for weeks, possibly over a month with all the damage she's got.

Now that he thought about it, Elliot found he couldn't really blame Olivia for reacting the way she was. It was only natural. Now the two were sitting in the station waiting for captain Creagan to come in.

"Alright people, we gotta work hard and fast. I want to catch this creep, so we gotta start on leads, first things first, do we have any idea who the victim is?" everyone shook their heads. Creagan sighed, "What do we have on the case?" he asked looking at the five people exactly.

"Summers!" Olivia shouted suddenly. Everyone stared at her blankly waiting for her to explain. Olivia sighed, "Dawn Summers. That's her name." She said quieter this time. Everyone stared at her with a sympathetic look, it always hurt when it was someone you knew, it was every cops worst nightmare, yet they had to wonder, just what were Olivia Bensons connection to Dawn Summers?

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the shortness! But I am foacusing on my other stories, so this wont be updated for a while. I just wanted to get this off my head, and Yeah I know, I suck, cliffy on first chappy! Haha, well its sort of a cliffy. I guess, any who, this idea just came up in my head and I had to write it down, so here it is, the first chapter of "Running From The Past". So how exactly DOES Olivia know the Summers family? Does she know about the supernatural stuff? And What happened to Dawn! Leave a review, and keep your eye out because after I finish my other two main stories you may see the next chapter of this story! Depending on weather you leave your reviews or not! So tell me, good bad? Can I make it better? How? 


	2. Little Dawnie

Running from the Past

Chapter 2: Little Dawnie

Three names demanded attention from Olivia Benson, detective of New York, as she slept in the bed of the bunk-bed room that was stationed in the Police station. Or at least she tried too, there was no use of sleep when your mind kept stirring, kept trying to tell you something you couldn't understand.

Summers.

Joyce.

Best Friend.

Daughter.

Buffy.

Daughter.

Dawn.

She couldn't seem to put the words together in her drunken state. No matter what she did she couldn't figure out what this meant.

Joyce.

Buffy.

Dawn.

Dawnie… poor little girl in the hospital. Her tears never came, never shed for the girl she never knew. Her spinning head shouted in her mind when she took what had to of been the hundredth drink of the night.

Normally she never Drank. Normally she was on the job, working hard, but she had to think and for some reason she felt like a glass of wine would do the trick but what was supposed to be one glass of wine turned into a whole bottle.

Now she layed on the bed her mind lost in vuage thoughts of three women.

Joyce.

Buffy.  
Dawn.

She wondered why Dawn was like this, why was Dawn in this condision? She didn't know what had happened. She didn't know who had done it but Olivia swore to herself that she would find out who but for some reason she had a feeling that she didn't want to know.

Olivia didn't know why. It was just a gut feeling inside that wouldn't go away. Apart of her wanted to listen to that gut, apart of her wanted to run away from this past that she had barried deep in her mind but another part of her, the one that was in control wanted to find Dawns attacker. 

What was the name Joyce and Buffy would always call Dawn when ever she came?

That's right…. Dawnie.

Dawnie…her little Dawnie…

Olivia sighed when her eyes finally closed. "Dawn" was the last word spoken as she fell into a much needed sleep.

A/NL: Hi guys I know its short but anyways, Dawn, Buffy and Joyce belong to Joss Wheden I'm just borrowing them for the purpose of this story. No this is not a Buffy the Vampire Slayer Story I just wanted to use the three women cause' they fit well with Olivia. Anyways Thank you for reading and have a good night!


	3. World of Armageddon

Running From the Past

Chapter 3: World of Armageddon

Sixteen year old Dawn Summers whimpered in her sleep. She tossed and she turned as tears fell down her face. She screamed one name over and over again, "BUFFY! BUFFY!" she knew that she would never see the girl named Buffy ever again.

_She watched in a horrified stillness while the monster gutted Buffy the Vampire Slayer- her older sister like she was some kind of animal. Blood fell from different parts of her body. Bruises and signs of torture appeared on her skin. Her name was Dawn Summers and she had just witnessed her sisters death for the second time._

"_Buffy" she whispered, "No!" but it wouldn't help. As soon as the large creature was finished he dropped Buffy's body to the ground. It was at that moment that Giles and Willow came in. Immediately Willow murmured a spell and the creature was dead within seconds. _

_She ran to her sisters body. She stared at it as her sisters lips went blue. "BUFFY!" she screamed pounding at her sisters chest. "BUFFY! BUFFY!" Giles and Willow walked over her killing everyone who got in their way. Humans and demons a like came after them but no one would keep them from saving what they had left of Buffy._

Giles bent down to his youngest charge. "Dawn" he said gently as he while pulling at the younger girl. She merely jerked her arm away. "NO! She promised! SHE PROMISED!" Dawn screamed. Tears filling her eyes. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" the words became like a chant. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" until finally Willow Rosenberg had enough. 

_  
"N-" Dawn was interrupted by the older girl. "Enough!" Willow shouted. "Dawn we have to get you out of here!" Willow said sternly._

"_NO!" Dawn screamed again glaring at Willow. "How can you just stand there!?! I'm not leaving her! SHE PROMISED! SHE PROMISED SHE WOULDN"T LET THIS HAPPEN AGAIN!" Dawns voice grew louder and louder. _

_Willow sighed. She knew the pain of losing Buffy all too well by now. There were ways to bring the Slayer back but that was out of the question. She wasn't going to do that to Buffy again. Never again._

"Dawn we have to get out of here. Buffy would want you to conti-" But before Willow could finish Dawn interrupted. "TO HELL WITH WHAT SHE WANTS!" she shouted. "I DON'T GIVE A DAMNED ANYMORE!" 

_It was then that a loud bang from the large doors began to bang with most of the human population weight thrown at it. The key was the only thing making Armageddon last as long as it was._

_Somehow all the humans knew- every last one felt that if they were to destroy The Key that would save their world. _

_Giles looked at Dawn franticly. They needed to leave. Every human in the world was after The Key. Every human in the world wanted her blood spilt so that the world would cease from ending. _

_Dawn grew tired all of a sudden. As if she needed to sleep. Sleep. Yes that was what she needed. She closed her eyes despite her subconscious shouting at her to fight. Soon she was passed out in Giles' arms, and that was when everything went down hill. That was when the world took another turn for the worse. Even worse than it was already at. _

_Faintly she could hear Willow chanting some type of spell and that was when everything went black for the sixteen year old girl who had the entire world out for her blood._

A/N: Again I know its short but you guys will just have to deal. And remember last A/N when I said this wasn't a cross over between BTVS and SVU? Well I change my mind. It is. Next chapter will explain this little dream that Dawn is stuck in.

- Aomizuoko


	4. Help guys! Plz? not a chappy

Running From the Past

Okay I'm a bit stuck at what to do for this story at the moment. I know it seems like I have abandoned it, but I haven't. I just gave it a break for a while because I was working on another story. Anyway, before finals ccome, week after next, I thought I would update all my stories but I can't seem to come up with anything. Any idea's?

Thanks for being patient

Aomizuoko


End file.
